deltafandomcom-20200223-history
Anti-Shadgee
"Was that fun? No, no it wasn't" - Anti-Shadgee getting shot by an innocent person. Anti-Shadgee is a UnFakegee that was once nice, but now is evil. She was accidentally created by UnMeegee, UnGuiyii, and some other Unfakegees. The rest UnFakegees are known because Anti-Shadgee wants everyone to know. She wields an armor because she has standard fakegee powers. Powers Catapult: Shadgee puts a random sling shot into her pocket. Sword Cuts: Can only be used without armor; Shadgee uses her sword to do one shitty attack. Shitty Strength: Shadgee has strength weaker then a human. Shadgee Stare: Can only be used with armor; Uses lenses on mask that shoot blue lasers, making people turn into Shadgee clones. Shadgee also has a undo lense to undo this effect. History Anti-Shadgee was once a VERY nice Fakegee who wanted to help everyone. She even wanted to help nice people like her. She loved humanity so much and she also saved them too. She loved everyone just so much. She sometimes even removed walls of alive people in her hut. Eventually, she thought about what she doid, and almost had a child. However, it was successful so she decided to love herself. After few years of doing that, she knew what she was turning into, which was saner then before. So he used natural gas to make her weaker, since she first had the strength of a Weegee God for some reason, and bought an armor off of ebay. She then fought for evil and joined Anti-Delta's army. She then lost a lot of popularity. Personality Anti-Shadgee is a very evil and courageous Unfakegee. But once she gets used to her friends, she feels uncomfortable. She sometimes speaks in an cheesy voice to sound stupid, but sometimes does it for killing. She is also very cheesy and says he's edgier then DadyLuigi88 and UnLaneegee, but it's confirmed and it's not only what she says. She is very energetic and would never help friends in need. She also hates to make a lot of jokes and is never sarcastic. She is very nice to his enemies and cares if she kills them, infact, that's what she tries to avoid most of the time. She basically is a very evil Unfakegee who loves to make people die. Enemyes Weegee Malleo Shedew Hegehog Sanic Hegehog Almost every good Sanic character Sreegee Sralleo Shadalleo Shadzeh Sralleo Srushee Almost every good Fakegee, Fakealleo, and Fakemee Magna Weegeepeda Friends Sqeegee Squalleo Bowsa Boozuh Almost all Evil Fakegees, Fakemees, and Fakealleos Most Weenees Trivia *She is a magician *She created normal potions when she was nice, and still keeps them. The serums and potions she made are Bat Serum (turns you into a vampire or makes you grow bat wings), Spider Serum (Turns the bottom half of your body into the rounded shape of a spider with legs and sometimes aslo mutates your skin), Brain Potion (Makes you very gay, the least dangerous potion), and the vegetable potion (turns parts of you body parts into leaves and vegetables). *She wants to keep her creation viral on the internet *She carries a Windows 95 where ever she goes. *She is not a fakemee, but she calls herself Shadmee because, according to her, it sounds butter. *She doesn't have a thread where you can ask her stuff. Category:Evil Category:Anti-Residents Category:Characters